


A fine man

by Bitten_Button



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Canon, Probably very ooc but I'm gay and yearning so dont bully me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitten_Button/pseuds/Bitten_Button
Summary: I had started to write this withbthe plan of it being multi chapter and slowburn but then my brain died so. This is what ya are getting.Despite being from my brain much i think it turned out alright, if not a little all over the place.
Relationships: James Norrington/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A fine man

(Y/N) (L/N) was a young naval officer, his superiors thought him promising, his peers thought him a scoundrel… And the man who's ship he sailed on, Commodore James Norrington, knew he was very much both those things.

Everyone was pleased to be back in Port Royal, hardly managing to keep the excitement at bay as they marched off the ship and up to the fort. Many of the first couple of steps were wobbly as they acclimated back to solid ground. 

You were one of the last off the ship, and stumbled slightly as you over balanced a step, expecting the ground to swey with the waves. Alas, the ground was firm and you simply bumped into someone, their hands gripping your upper arm to help keep you on your feet. 

"Steady now, Lieutenant-Commander."

You tilt your head back and see James Norrington giving a small smile down to you. 

"Thank you for catching me, Commodore." You smile back as he lets you go. 

"Can't have you making a fool of yourself first thing." He says smoothly and onlookers may misinterpret his tone as serious or a warning, instead of the tease that it was. 

You roll your eyes and give a quick "Of course, Sir." 

With a small nod Norrington walks ahead to the front of the pack, leading his men through the streets. 

~~~~

Being in port wasn't really a break, since there were simple guard duties and appearances to be made, but the first few days back, once everything was in order and reports were made, was allowed for sailors to go meet their loved ones, rest at home, and then party. Day one is always busy with work, day two getting to relax at home with loved ones- or a perfectly fine book, and day three was party day (day four was for recovering). 

Be it the midshipman bash down the local tavern or the get together that Governor Swann enjoyed putting on for the higher ranking officers, everyone would be drinking. 

Lower ranked officers all went out to relax and no matter how respectful of an evening was planned, there was always an incident or two to be dealt with in the morning. Usually that was you, but this time, with your promotion to Lieutenant-Commander, a neatly written and  _ wax sealed _ invitation to Governor Swann's estate had been delivered to you. (Technically the party was for commanders and up but since he was fond of you, and it was his party, the Governor got you in a rank early.) 

You'd been doing some last minute inventory checks with a couple of the others when it was delivered. 

"Maybe we'll finally get to have a nice quiet night out without you there!" they had teased, "I'm sure the ladies will be sad you aren't there-"

"yeah, for about two seconds before one of you lot decide to try flirt- honestly sad I'm going to miss that disaster." 

"Don't know why you talk to the ladies so much anyway," one midshipman huffed, "not like you've ever gone home with one." 

You burst into a loud laugh, a couple other men joining in as well, and take a moment to calm yourself, "sorry," you wheeze, steadying yourself by putting your hand on the guys shoulder, "sorry, i just-" 

One of the others who had laughed- Sub-Lieutenant Willis, finished your sentence for you as you dissolved into another giggle fit, "Midshipman Jones," he grinned, "of the few years you have been sailing with us, have you ever- even once- heard this man talk about women? Ever?"

Jones paused and before he could reply, the conversion was interrupted.

"What's all this commotion?" Norrington looked up at you all from whatever document he was reading as he walked in.

"The lads were just talking about their party plans," you smile, more formal than you had been with just the guys but not anything too formal, "and I was saying how much I pity the fine ladies that these men are going to be bothering."

James smirks, "It gives you plenty of chances to play hero at least, Lieutenant-Commander."

"that's the thing," Willis interrupts, "he's a Lieutenant-Commander now, he's got an invitation for Governor Swann's party."

James seems a little shocked for a moment, but smiles, "in that case, the ladies will have to be without your protections."

You roll your eyes, "I'm sure there are plenty of ladies that will need rescuing from over eager sailors no matter how fancy the soiree."

"Do try not to be an over eager sailor yourself." He narrows his eyes at you, letting you know he realised you were teasing him about Elizabeth. 

You gave a shallow and sarcastic bow, "Of course, Commodore." 

With a poorly hidden smile, James bid you all a goodnight and went on his way. 

You watched him go as most of the men fell into more laughter, some punching you roughly on the arm. 

Willis calms himself and leans on your shoulder looking at Jones, "And away walks the reason (L/N) never talks about women."

Jones takes a second but then he pales, "You mean-" the look he gives you is slightly disgusted but it doesn't phase you (he's in the navy now, he'll get used to it) "You and Norrington a-" 

You're past the time where you would blush at people talking about your crush on Norrington but the implication that he at all liked you back drained the colour from all over your face apart from you lightly red cheeks. "No!" you protested, "Lord, no! The Commodore has no idea about my-" you clear your throat and calm down, still fixing the midshipman with a stern glare, "my affections. It is purely one sided and it will stay that way."

Jones still frowned but nods, "How come these guys know?" 

"I'm a chatty drunk once the conversation starts. " you mutter, again making the others laugh as everyone was leaving together. "Someone made the point that I don't go home with any girls and I just… Started talking."

"Be glad you don't have to listen to this moron talk about his  _ affections _ ," one guy teased as he guides Jones ahead of the group, "for hours. Thank god he's got his posh invite now." 

Jones scrunches his nose and agrees. Rude. 

"Don't much like that kid…" you remark quietly to no one. 

~~~~

Your time that other people spent visiting family, or a girl they were courting, you spent the time cleaning your home (no maids in your home because you had been known to bring home a man once in a blue moon and your home was neither large nor inhabited when you were on the seas) and cooking ready for-

There was a knock on your door, your back door that is, and you lit up with a grin. Not many people used the back door. 

Opening the door you were greeted by a small group of kids, all obviously in poverty and some of them homeless. And there's your last reason for not having a maid. As noble of a cause helping the poor was in theory, no one much liked it when people actually did it. 

"Mornin' Sir!" they greeted, already struggling to remove their dirty shoes.

"Good morning." you reply politely, smiling as they hop about to get off their shoes and then rushing into the home. 

Most of the kids were quick to be free of their footwear but one boy frowned at his laces, he was a little older than some of the others, although not the oldest by far, probably the reason for his apparent embarrassment. 

"Do you need help there, young sir?" you ask, taking to a knee in front of him. 

He doesn't say anything but nods. You lift his foot, putting the dirty boot onto your leg for easier access. 

He tenses, "But your trousers!" 

You smile up at him as you quickly undo the knot he had obviously tied in frustration of not being able to tie them normal, "it's no issue," you tap the side of his shoe gently, "there we go. Now, be a good lad, and go make sure the others aren't skimping on the hand washing." 

He spares one glance at the muddy boot print on your otherwise pristine trousers but gives you a determined nod, "thank you." he put his boots with the others by the door and then rushes off. 

You check outside for any stragglers before closing the door and going to also wash your hands. 

Unknown to you, a certain Commodore had been making a patrol- purely out of restlessness- and had been watching your home ever since the kids had begun crowding around the door. The crowd increased and he thought they might break into the home before the tallest one knocked on the door. He watched as you let them in, he didn't even know this was your home. He thought it was sweet that you were helping these young boys and girls- he assumed that was what was happening, he couldn't think of another reason you would be letting so many random children into your home. 

James was aware that some people payd street rats poorly to clean their homes but that felt out of character for you. 

It was confirmed to be so as you kneel to help a boy with his shoe and James found himself smiling at the particularly soft way you smiled, he'd seen that brand of gentle smile only once before when you'd been just a midshipman and he'd been a Lieutenant.. After a rough day, while everyone else got their rest he'd been continuously telling the people who came to relieve him of watch duty to go back to sleep. He wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. You had refused to leave and so the two of you talked until he'd started falling asleep on his feet as the sun rose. You'd rolled your eyes but smiled that gentle smile, "You're an outstanding officer, sir, but you aren't much good if you can't do your work cause you're too tired."

"outstanding?" he'd asked instead of paying attention to your point. 

"most definitely, you're going to rise the ranks, just you wait.." you noded determined and James found himself agreeing and as he stared out into the horizon you grinned and added, "only if you're awake when they promote you, that is."

Since then he'd been trying very hard to have your career follow his own as closely as he could. Always aboard at the same docks, same deployments, the same ships. 

~~~~

A maid showed you into the large room already full of people. It was truly beautiful, light reflecting through the chandlers and a small amount of starlight filtering through the lacy curtains. Very atmospheric. 

"Late as usual I see." a chipper voice calls out and you turn to see Elizabeth Swann grinning at you, already offering you a glass. 

You smile and take the glass to free her hand and then place a kiss on her knuckles, "fashionably, Miss Swann." you grin as she rolled her eyes. 

You see the Governor and James approaching you over Elizabeth's shoulder and quietly warn her, "Uh oh, here come your Father and Norrington."

She didn't audibly groan but you could see the pain in her eyes as she looked up to the ceiling for a second. 

"Lieutenant-Commander!" Governor Swann smiled as he cheerfully shook your hand, "it's a pleasure to see you, as always. I'm glad you could make it."

As much as you hated it, Governor Swann's cheerful personality was quite infectious. "And you Governor, Commodore." you gave James a small nod before looking back at Mr Swann, "I wouldn't miss this, especially not after you went through the trouble of inviting me a whole rank early."

"It's no trouble, and wholly Elizabeth's idea."

You grin at Elizabeth who was looking unimpressed at her father. "I'm honoured Miss Swann."

She rolls her eyes at you, "Shut up, (Y/N)." 

One glance at James shows a small frown gracing his lips and while you could look at the way the corners of his mouth looked for a while, you decided to try and relieve his worry. 

"Elizabeth," you gasp dramatically, "I know you view me as a brother, but that doesn't mean you should be so mean to me." 

She laughed and you could see her desire to punch you in her smile. 

"You are certainly as insufferable as a brother would be." 

"Now now, Elizabeth," Governor Swann chuckled and shook his head at you both, "just because you've known him forever doesn't mean you get to forget your manners." 

"I don't mind." you smile and look between Elizabeth and James, seeing the way he watched her you excused yourself, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go socialise and not take up anymore of your time."

You were politely permitted to go and again you and James smile and nod to each other. 

Despite your claim of going to socialise, you make a quick getaway to the balcony, having to stop and wish some of your superiors a good night but just wanting the fresh air and quiet. 

~~~~

"A wonderfully clear night." Someone says behind you, making you jump from your thoughts. You glare at James as he chuckles at your reaction, "my apologies." 

You huff and look back out to the stars.. "Clear like this… good night for navigation." you say quietly more to the sky than to James. 

"You really do think about the sea all the time, don't you?" He joins you leaning on the railing. 

You look at him, studying his face for a moment, "among other things, yes."

When he raises an eyebrow at you, you blush slightly and look away, "Anyway, you're the same, always daydreaming of sailing."

He chuckles softly and turns to look at you more fully, "Among other things, yes."

You swallow thickly and frown slightly, the warm light from the room illuminating half of his face shows the slight blush on his face- although you think it might be your imagination, it makes your stomach fill with butterflies and cheeks redden.

Looking towards the port you can see the glow from the other party in the street, "Look at that," you huff, "what's the bet that half the crew is passed out by now?"

You look up at James and he's smiling at you, "I bet some of them were passed out by noon, who knows how many are left standing."

Then through the wind you heard an excited hollar and a loud song start up. 

You burst into a laugh, "That sounded like one of ours."

"You know you could leave for that party, if you'd rather it." James says, still looking at the lights of the tavern with a small smile. 

"Nah," you shrug, "I only went to those because Willis talks me into it, I'd rather be at home, but I've a reputation to uphold." 

James turns to you with a small frown, but sees doesn't question it. "The food here is better than the tavern, at least." 

"yes," you agree with a huff, definitely not missing that particular aspect, "but the others don't have to wear their uniforms… plus after a few drinks you forget about the food." 

James rolls his eyes at you, "Well, I'm glad you're restraining yourself here at least. You become overly..  _ Sociable _ when drunk." 

You take a small bit of offence at his tone but mostly laugh, "I can't help being so naturally charming."

"Charming?" James quirks an eyebrow, smiling softly, "if you say so." 

You scoff, "I could charm your silken socks off, Norrington."

And try as he might to keep his composure, James takes only a second to let out a laugh. Its soft but genuine and you'd never admit it to anyone but that laugh always thoroughly charmed you 

"I'm unsure you'd be able to do the same to the admiral and others." He's still smirking but there is a real edge of now wanting to embarrass himself. 

"Didn't deny I could charm you, Commodore."

"Don't be ridiculous Lieutenant-Commander." Again his cheeks are red and this time you're sure you're not imagining it. 

~~~~

"Another drink, Commodore?" 

"I… I Do believe that calling me James would be fine."

~~~~

The kids had almost all sat down when there was another knock at the door. You excuse yourself politely to answer the door. Instead of another young person, you were greeted by James, a small smile on his face. You hadn't been expecting to see until your next time at work but here he was, in his civvies. He was still smart but instead of his uniform he wore a simple shirt and jacket, and he didn't have the ridiculous wig on (something you'd be greatful of for the rest of your days. The uniform looked good on him but you could never agree with the wigs.)

"James, wh- what are you- im busy at the moment- another time?" you rambled quickly, looking behind you to see a couple of the kids leaning around the living room door frame to watch what was happening. 

"I'm awear that you have a prior engagement and-" he looked around you to see the kids jump at him noticing them and tense up, "I was wondering, if you'll permit it, if I could join?" 

You looked at him even more shocked than you already were. "You… want to join?" you glance back at the now bigger crowd of kids and smile. "Of course you can, James." and step aside to let him in and he'd barely moved before you give him a firm look, "But first you must remove your shoes and go wash your hands as everyone else has."

He frowns slightly as the kids giggle but kneels to unlace his shoes. 

"House rules, Commodore." you grin and James cant help but smile.

He put his shoes next to the others and its very funny seeing the larger and much cleaner shoes besides the torn and muddy kids boots. 

Once he washes his hands, James is welcomed to the table and goes to chose a seat but is stopped by one of the kids.

She stands and gestured to her seat for James to sit, "Firs' time at dinner you get ta sit at next to Mr (L/N)," she explains at his confused look, "he's nice and makes it less nervous be here." 

James finds the way she is talking as politely as possible quite endearing. "Thank you very much, young lady." he gives her a polite bow and enjoys seeing her light up excitedly before giving him a small curtsey (despite wearing trousers and a large shirt) "You are most wel'ome sir."

James takes his seat and notices from that small interaction alone the children were less weary of him. 

"Remember, no one starts eating until everyone has their plate and we've thanked the lord for the food." you say sternly, eyeing one young man who had been about to grab some food but slowly put his hands back in his lap.

~~~~

As the kids were leaving, you started on washing up, trusting James to usher them all out, they all seemed to like him well enough (and wouldn't dare be mean to a guest of yours anyway). 

After a moment you decide to check on him. 

Much to your surprise, James was down on a knee, tying a young lady's laces. 

"There you go young miss," he stands and dusts off his knees, smiling. It's a tad awkward, since he's not exactly the best with kids but going by the awestruck smile on the girl's face she didn't mind and seemed slightly smitten with him- you couldn't blame her. 

"Thank- Thank you, sir." she did her best curtsey and after James gave her a small bow she rushed away. 

James turned and saw you, and he flushed red. "The young lady needed help."

She hadn't- you knew she knew how to tie her shoes but you kept it to yourself. 

"Come on, James." you jerk your head for him to follow you into the kitchen. "I wash, you dry." 

While you spend every second wishing to be back on the open water, away from society, glancing over at James, sleeves rolled up drying as you passed him plates, you could almost see the appeal of domestic life. 

"When you spoke about these kids, I realised they meant a lot to you, so I- I uh, wanted to meet them." James spoke, looking down at his hands, drying a plate with far more attention than needed for a moment, and when he looks up he sees that gentle smile he loves so much. 

"You big softie." you punch his arm gently, chuckling softly and leaving a slightly suddy wet patch on his shirt sleeve. 

"I suppose so, yes." Even after all this time he was still always so shocked just how much you made him feel at ease. Smiling like an idiot James gently put the plate and drying cloth down and pulled your hands from the sink, not minding the wet as he held both your hands in his. 

You tensed as he stared at your hands, smoothing his thumb over your skin. 

"James?" your voice was far quieter than you had wanted, but still it was enough to make him look up at you. 

There was a look you'd never seen on him before. Such- such open adoration in his eyes as he smiled softly was a look you were sure no one had ever seen. 

"I…" James started but sighed, "You are a fine man, (Y/N)." He said softly as he pulled you closer by your hands. 

Your breath hitched slightly, "As are you, James, a fine man indeed."

His smile widened to show teeth and he took a half step closer and rested his forehead against yours, "I'm glad you think so." he truly did sound relieved. 

You let go of one of his hands, and cup the side of his face, making him look you in the eye. You'd never been this nervous before in your life but he was worth it. 

"I do," you whisper, looking up slightly to make eye contact with the taller man, "you are the finest man I have ever had the privilege of knowing let alone-" you pause, swallowing thickly. 

"yes?" You'd never expected James to even be capable of such a quiet sound. 

You took a breath, "you, James Norrington, are the finest man I have ever had the privilege of knowing, let alone-" your hand tightens around his and you lean up slightly so your breath ghosts his lips, "let alone loving."

He had known you had loved him, of course he did, how could he not and he knew that he loved you as well but to hear you say it while stood this close to him, it was a particularly intoxicating feeling. 

"I love you." James breathed out before closing the small gap between your lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please kudos and comment if ya did! I live for that sweet validation lmao


End file.
